Many people are today worried about there security when they are home, particularly those who are week, old, disabled or hurt, and who live in a home, a boat, in a trailer or in other places.
A solution to increase security in a neighborhood today is e.g. neighborhood watch, emptying a neighborhood mail box, leaving a car at land area, etc., but not everybody have neighbors they can rely on.